Devilish Attractions
by MaskedPumpkin
Summary: In which Beast Boy and Raven carve pumpkins, and hang decorations for a halloween bash at Titan Tower.


"Beast Boy, help me put these streamers up on the window!" Robin yelled down the ladder to Beast Boy who is riffling through the box of decorations.

"Sure thing, Rob." Beast Boy transforms into a hawk, and grabs onto the the other end of the streamer as Robin tacks it into place. They proceed to do this across all the windows and doorways and walls. Tacking up every decoration that was in the box.

Cyborg was busy cooking up a storm of goodies in the kitchen. The deliciously sweet smell of cakes and other sweets wafted through the air, causing some bellies to rumble. As Cyborg continued to cook, Starfire set up the tables in the main living area, and placed orange and purple bowls of chips and pretzels on the spiderweb looking tablecloths. Red fruit punch bowls with floating eyeballs were placed around the tables next with haunted napkins and table decor.

Meanwhile, Raven sat there on the couch with a bored expression on her face.

"Come on Raven, get into the spirit of things, and help out," Robin scolded her as she sat there reading her book.

"I already finished my box of decorations." She replied flatly, turning to the next page. The empty box laid on the floor next to her as proof she finished.

"So you did," Robin replied, looking around where she hung up the creepy set of decorations in the most elaborate ways. "Looks good."

"Thanks," Raven said in an uncaring tone.

Beast Boy landed on the couch, transforming back into his human form. "Come on Raven, don't be such a sour grape. It's Halloween!" He held up a "spooky" mask and pretended to be a zombie.

"Go away Beast Boy," Raven replied annoyed, "I'm reading."

"Where's your Halloween spirit, Raven? Of all people you should have some." Beast Boy watched her as she lifted her eyes from her book to glare at her. Those violet colored eyes that transfixed Beast Boy every time he stared into them.

"I finished my half of the decorations, all by myself for that matter. Now I would like to be left alone to read my book." She looked back down at her page.

"It still wouldn't hurt to help out," Beast Boy muttered to himself.

"Why don't you help Cy then?" Robin asked Raven, expecting her to jump on it.

Raven looked over at Cyborg, a mess of flour and batter all over him. "No help here, Robin." Cyborg said over his shoulder as he continued to cook. "There's limited space in the kitchen as it is, so I'm better off alone."

"Then help out Star." Starfire smiled gleefully as Raven reluctantly go up to help her.

Beast Boy watched Raven fix the decorations Starfire put on the table, not paying attention to what he was doing. It seemed after a few minutes that Raven started getting back into the swing of things, laughing to Starfire's jokes and chitter-chatter. Beast Boy continued to watch the interaction, oblivious to Robin's warning, "Look out Beast Boy, you're gonna-" but Beast Boy already hit it, "-smack into the wall.

Dazed, Beast Boy transformed back to human, falling right onto the end of the table of drinks and snacks. A punch bowl flung into the air, landing right onto Raven's head.

"Oh no." Beast Boy stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Oooh, Beast Boy, you're in for it now," Cyborg taunted from the kitchen.

"Friend Raven, are you okay?" Starfire asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Raven snapped at the other girl, who shrunk back in retaliation. Raven lifted the punch bowl off her head, and Starfire took it from her, and scampered off to the kitchen to clean and put more punch back in it.

"Raven, I'm so sorry," Beast Boy begun to say.

"Just, no," Raven sighed. Her anger was clearly there by the sharp clip in her tone.

"Here, let me help you clean up." He rushed around to get paper towels, ripping off a sheet. He went to mop at her hair with the towel, but she brushed him off. She glared fiercely at him, and then staked upstairs to the bathroom.

Beast Boy stared after her, wanting to say something, but held his tongue. '_Give her some space,'_ he though to himself.

With the paper towels in hand, he got to work on cleaning up the mess he made.


End file.
